bluedragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rottarace
is a member of the Investiture Beings in Blue Dragon: Trials of the Seven Shadows. Personality Of all of the council members, Rotta proves to be the most tranquil and collected. She would take the time to analyze the situation logically, and can be seen scolding Mikhael for his reckless attitude. As a result of her personality, she takes her trials on a much more personal level while also being the most compassionate, forging a close friendship with Bouquet that causes her to doubt Rudolph's actions and ultimately turn against him. Biography Rottarace first appears when she attacks Rosekstan's capital to confront and judge General Logi as a candidate to be Earth's representative. She awakens Logi's shadow and easily defeats him in battle, judging him unworthy to represent humanity. After that she wipes out entire Albarose city. She can also be seen briefly overlooking the house where Kluke is living with Andropov, apparently preparing to evaluate Kluke, but ultimately decides not to for unknown reasons. Later on, Rottarace is sent by Rudolph to help Mikhael test Shu's group. She has a brief interaction wtih Mikhael before moving on her own and poising as an ordinary human in order to earn Bouquet's trust. She manages to befriend Bouquet, but is surprised when Bouquet turns down her offer of one free wish, claiming that she already has everything she wants. Rotta is then attacked by Shu, who was informed of her identity by Noi, and leaves, but also gains an interest in Bouquet. Later, she can be seen observing Shu's fight with Mikhael, though she does not intervene. After this, while still following Rudolph's orders, Rottarace begins to act independently of the Legion. At the underground ruins she leaks valuable information to Noi, which proves helpful to Shu's group later on. She also delves into Bouquet's mind, hoping to learn more about her. When the time comes for the Legion to vote on humanity's fate, Rotta is conflicted and unsure about which decision is right. She ultimately abstains from voting, allowing Rudolph and Hildegard to order the annihilation of humanity. Lota initially obeys Rudolph's orders and helps in the destruction of humanity, killing many people along with Hildegard and Fagino. Eventually, Rotta attempts to attack Kluke, but ends up fighting Bouquet, Andropov, and Marumaro, who were forewarned about Rotta's attack on Kluke by Primella's vision. Though she intially acts cold and indifferent towards Bouquet's pleas with her to stop, Rotta eventually spares Kluke's life for her friendship with Bouquet and ceases in aiding the rest of the Legion in destroying humanity. After Shu's group infiltrates the Legion's base and Shu kills Fagino, Rudolph reveals that he has been aware of Rotta's betrayal and her leaking information to Noi, and puts her on trial for betraying the Legion. During the trial, Rotta finally openly admits that she believes humanity should be spared, and even gets Rudolph to admit that he had no intention of giving humanity a fair chance from the start. Rotta also expressed her belief that the Legion has a lot to learn from humans, much to the anger of Rudolph and Hildegard. Rudolph finds Rotta guilty of treason and forces her to fight Hildegard. Though Rotta initially does well, she is caught off guard when Hildegard's second head emerges and is defeated. However, she is rescued by Shu and Bouquet before Hildegard can kill her, and is taken to safety before the final battle. After Shu defeats Rudolph, Rottarace and Hildegard agree to make Noi their new leader. The three remaining members of the legion then leave, intending to learn more from humans through time. Rottarace's trials often involved probing questions as opposed to altercations. She also formed a bond with Bouquet and gave her a trial too, except in the form of repeating dreams in which she tries to extract various emotions from her trying to see her deepest desires. In the end, she and Noi end up being the only Investiture Beings to support the survival of the human race, though she initially did not support it (as she felt she did not have enough information to make a conclusion). She goes as far to oppose destructive decisions by intentionally holding back her attacks and causing trouble to herself for her actions. Abilities Rottarace has been shown to be less inclined to use force than Mikhail, but she is clearly a powerful being capable of great destructive force. She has also shown the ability to use shields and display great speed similar to Mikhail. Although when her abilities were tested against Hildegard, she managed to lose from the extra head of Hildegard. At one point, angered by Logi's decision to use violence, she used her power to completely annihilate the city of Albarose in a large explosion and she was only in her "human" form. However, the usage of such power is rare in her case, and she far more often uses defensive techniques, such as ending out shadows to distract her opponents as she makes a getaway, or to run away with her great speed. She even had her own army of minion dragon creatures that fought for her when she was attacked by Delphinium and the White Guardians. Dragon Form Rottarace's dragon form is a thin long-necked white dragon. Unlike others, her body is more serpentine with purple wings. Like other members of the Legion, she is capable of summoning her dragon form as a shadow. She seems to have some form of control over ice. When she releases her energy in her true form, the sky and the surrounding turns purple. She can create barriers around her by creating a large purple dragon scale mark. She can fire a purple beam of powerful blast from her mouth which is very lethal and also she can fire purple laser rays from her eyes. She can also create two purple swords made out of energy in her two hands for combat. Her unique ability is that she can move at blinding speed which looks like as if she is teleporting. Relationships Bouquet While Rottarace initially got close to Bouquet only for the sake of following Rudolph's orders and testing humanity, she became intrigued by Bouquet's selflessness and kindness. Rottarace was clearly shown wanting to learn more about Bouquet and came to legitimately care for Bouquet as a friend. Indeed, the friendship became so strong that Rotta was willing to defy Rudolph's orders and spare Kluke's life. Rottarace's relationship with Bouquet was the sole cause of her growth as a character, ultimately leading her to turn against Rudolph and side with humanity toward the end of the series. Noi Little about Rottarace's relationship with Noi is revealed throughout the course of the series. However, Rottarace seems to be the only member of the Legion (at least prior to Rudolph's defeat) who seems to share, at least to some extent, Noi's respect for humanity and his view of them as equals rather than inferiors. By the end of the series, Rottarace clearly respects Noi, as she immediately suggests him to be the new leader of the Legion. Hildegard Despite very little being known about Rottarace's relationship with Hildegard, it is possible that they were close given Hildegard's angry and seemingly hurt reaction to Rottarace's betrayal of the Legion. Despite any past relationship the two might have had, however, Hildegard shows no restraint in fighting Rotta on Rudolph's orders. However, the two clearly do not hold either's actions against each other, as they willingly agree to work with each other again following Rudolph's defeat, and immediately agree to make Noi the new leader of the legion. Rudolph At first, Rottarace, like other members of the Legion, obeys Rudolph's orders without question and serve him loyally. However, after she comes to terms with the fact that she does not agree with Rudolph's actions, she turns on the Legion and becomes his enemy. Trivia *She is one of only two members of the Legion, other than Noi, to have awakened someone's shadow. The other is Hildegard *She is very similar to Piccolo from Akira Toriyama's Dragon Ball series. Like Piccolo, she is an extremely intelligent character, who starts off as an antagonist, but switches sides after forging a close friendship with one of the main characters. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Investiture Being